The present invention relates to a connector housing for connecting a male and a female connector with each other with a waterproof seal therebetween.
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 1A, a housing (not-shown) of a male connector is inserted into a housing 21 of a female connector through a housing fitting opening 21a with an airtight seal being formed by the coupling between an end portion of the housing of the male connector and ring-like packing 22 provided at one end of the housing 21 of the female connector. A protrusion 22a is formed on the ring-like packing 22 provided at the end portion of the housing 21. The protrusion 22a is fitted into a locking hole 21b formed in the housing 21 so as to attach the ring-like packing 22 to the housing 21.
FIG. 1B shows an alternative manner of attaching the ring-like packing to the housing. That is, a ring-like packing 23 is disposed at an inside end portion of a housing 21, and a packing holder 24 is inserted into the housing through a fitting opening 21a of the housing so that a locking protrusion 24a of the packing holder 24 is engaged with a locking hole 21c of the housing 21.
As described above, in attaching the ring-like packing to the housing in a predetermined position, it is necessary to prepare the ring-like packing and the housing separately from each other and form them in such a manner that the protrusion of the ring-like packing, which is made of a rubber material, cannot be dislodged from the locking hole of the housing. Further, in the case where a packing holder is used, various factors increase the cost of the drive, such as production of a metal mold for the packing holder and the amount of work for attaching the packing holder to the housing.
There are further disadvantages in that the protrusion of the ring-like packing is apt to be dislodged from the locking hole of the housing because the protrusion is elastic, resulting in an imperfect fitting state and making it impossible for the ring-like packing to maintain a waterproof and airtight sealing condition.